1 2 3 Short Stories
by nerdyfangirls
Summary: Short Stories by 1 2 and 3! Including the seven, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, and all the campers! This is our original idea, so do not take it with out asking!
1. Temper, Thalia!

**Ok we have decided to start a series! We will post short stories involving well, just read! **

**We are not Rick Riodan. We own non of these charators unless said other wise. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Temper, Thalia

By: 3

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel were walking at Camp Half Blood. They were talking about their boyfriends.

"I just love how Percy would do anything for you, Annabeth!" Piper said.

"Well Jason saved you what? Three times?" Annabeth asked Piper.

Piper smiled.

"Four," she said.

"Well," Hazel said, "Frank can turn into a bunny! It's so cute!"

"Aw!" Piper and Annabeth said.

They talked some more, and ran in to Thalia.

"Hi, Thalia!" Annabeth said.

"Hey," said Thalia. "Watcha doing?"

"Oh, just talking about our boyfriends! You know, you should…" Piper was going to say, 'get a boyfriend,' but then remembered Thalia was a hunter.

Thalia glared at Piper.

"Me? Get a boyfriend?" Thalia started screaming.

"Watch out," Annabeth warned. "All Hades is about to break loose."

"ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOUKD HAPPEN?! I'M A HUNTER, FOR ZUES'S SAKE!"

"And it broke," Hazel said.

* * *

**How do you like it? Please tell us!**

**More stories coming!**


	2. Sally & Paul's Wedding

**Okay, before I start, I have something to say to our reviewer: Please keep your bad opinion to yourself. If you don't like this story, then don't read it. It's not that hard. Thanks, and good-bye! 3**

* * *

****Written by: 2

Sally & Paul's Wedding (yay)

Sally and Paul had been planning the wedding for a long time. Today was the big day, and everything was going perfectly. There was an hour until the wedding started.

*in the girls dressing room*

Sally had just gotten her dress on. it was a beautiful mermaid style dress with lots of crystals on it. At the bottom it puffed beautifully.

Annabeth and Piper were putting on their dresses too. Annabeth's was a gorgeous long dress with a high waist. It was blue on the bottom and brown at the top. Piper's dress was a short cupcake style dress that was high waisted. The dress was brown with a blue bow. It had one sleeve.

*one hour later*

Everything was set; the guests had arrived and were awaiting the ceremony.

Piper and Grover walked hand in hand down the isle. Following them was Percy and Annabeth (looking ever so cute).

And then, with Poseidon walking her down the isle, Sally walked elegantly down the isle. It was so sweet even Thalia was crying!

The pastor told Paul he may kiss the bride and the happy couple walked down the isle.

The end

* * *

**REMEMBER: If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all!**


	3. Happy Birthday, Percy!

**This story is by 1**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Percy!

* * *

Percy yawned as he woke up. He had slept for a while, which meant it was morning?

Anyways, there was a man standing beside his crib, looking at him, and smiling. Suddenly, he just…disappeared!

His mom walked in, and took him out of the crib. Finally! She changed his diaper and sat him down on the floor to play with his toys.

After a while, some one came in. It was the same man that was there this morning. Percy's mom didn't seem to notice.

The man sat down across from Percy. "Happy birthday, Perseus Jackson. I'll visit again."

Then he disappeared again.

Percy's mom came and picked him up. She put him in his special chair. He drank his bottle, and then she put him in his crib for a nap.

When he woke up, he saw a girl with blonde hair and a boy with black hair. The boy was holding on to the edge of a cliff. The boy said something to the girl, and he let go. For the first time, Percy noticed a big boat above them, flying.

Percy dozed off again, and when he woke up, everything was normal.

Percy began to cry and yell for his mom. She came in and got him.

When they came out, the table was filled with people who his mom called 'friends'.

Percy was put in his chair. His mom brought out something round and blue. She stuck something in it and made the top turn orange!

The people at the table sang a song, and Percy's mom cut the blue thing. Inside, it was brown.

She put a piece on a plate and gave it to Percy. He stuck his hand in. The blue stuff felt weird.

"Eat up!" His mom said.

Percy put his hand up to his mouth. He sucked the blue stuff off his hands. He grabbed part of the brown and shoved it in his mouth. This stuff was just sooo good! He decided to use two hands.

After he was done, his hands and face were a blue mess! Sally stood up.

"Happy first birthday to Percy!" She said.

Whatever that meant…


	4. Amazons or Campers?

**This story is by 1. Its the story of when Reyna and Hylla split up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hylla hadn't had the best life. She and her sister, Reyna, had been working at Circe's island until a boy named Percy Jackson showed up and destroyed it. The pirates who had been captive Guinea pigs had captured them. Luckily, the learned to fight, and escaped. Now, they were in California.

"But Mom said that the camp was that way!" Reyna pointed in the opposite direction that Hylla wanted to go.

"But life with the Amazons will be better," Hylla coaxed, "The girls will rule, and all of they boys will work."

Reyna put down her foot. "No! Mom said to go to camp! That's where I'm going to go!"

She was one stubborn twelve-year-old, but Hylla would not be bested by her.

"Do you really want boys walking around you freely? After what-_they-_did to you?!" Hylla asked.

"Well at least I'll be obeying Mom!"

The thing is, Hylla. was obeying Mom too. Maybe Bellona _wanted _them to split up! She hoped not. Even if Camp Jupiter wasn't too far away, Hylla didn't want Reyna out alone after the pirates.

_'Split up. Give her the ring. Everything will be fine. I, Bellona, will protect her.' _A voice told Hylla in her head.

Hylla stuck her hand in her jacket pocket. She grasped the ring and pulled it out. She held it out to Reyna.

"Get this to me if you ever need help. I'll be with the Amazons." She said.

Reyna nodded. She took the ring and slid it in her pocket. Hylla hugged Reyna.

"Good-bye," Reyna whispered.

Hylla was holding back her tears. She didn't want Reyna to leave, but it was best if they did.

"Good-bye,"

They broke apart, both with tears in there eyes. They turned there backs on each other, and Hylla made herself a promise.

'If I ever see that Percy kid again, I am going to kill him!'


End file.
